Report 746
Report #746 Skillset: Psionics Skill: Shatter Org: Serenguard Status: Rejected Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not agree that this is necessary and reject it. Problem: At the moment, a psionic shield is rendered nearly pointless with the current mechanics of psionics' shatter ability. Psionic attacks are only stopped by the ability INVOKE CIRCLE PSI and EVOKE PENTAGRAM PSI, being able to bypass prismatic barriers and regular shields otherwise. Psi shatter has been confirmed to be able to be used off channel balance, costs 0.8-1.2 seconds of equilibrium and costs absolutely nothing to the user if a psionic shield is not present. As a result of the last thing mentioned, psionic users rarely need to pay a great deal of attention to whether or not an opponent has placed up a psi shield, and instead throw in "psi shatter " as a "just in case" with no repercussion at all. This means a psionic user who does not pay attention to shields being raised will never have to accidentally hit a shield anyway. This report aims to make some changes to psi shatter in order for the psi-shield to have, at least, some minimal utility. Solution #1: Increase the equilibrium loss to 2.5 seconds minimum. Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, allow psi shatter to consume equilibrium whether or not a shield is present, in order to keep it inline with its non-psionic analogues such as raze, void, nullify and sulphur. Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 12/24 @ 19:25 writes: For all of the 'autocombat' digs that were pointed at druids back in the day, TK is still the most prevalent autocombat enabled skillset in the game. Smash one alias (or have your system do so), with a stock of more or less randomly applied illusions, and a little code to use bodyscan and heartburst when appropriate. The math on bursts versus curing rates means that you are one of the only classes guaranteed to win eventually. This shatter thing makes it easier, just stick it on the front of your alias and you're good to go! Solution 2 has my support. ---on 1/6 @ 16:49 writes: Certainly agree that it should consume equilibrium, even if no shield is present, so I'd support soln #2. I think the duration of its equilibrium loss though is perhaps a bit more debateable. ---on 1/7 @ 05:43 writes: I merely set it as 2.5 seconds because that appears to be roughly the equilibrium time to void/nullify a regular shield. I welcome any suggestions for its duration. ---on 1/11 @ 20:18 writes: Both solution 1 and 2 is my vote ---on 1/15 @ 23:25 writes: I fully agree with implementing both of these, being able to just have it in the alias with no loss or penalty, especially with the low cost for use, makes the Psi shield absolutely worthless (when it should be something that can protect you if you are spending all your time going full-defense like that-- and keep in mind, that doesn't even help you against non-psi attacks so they could be staffing or etc). ---on 1/19 @ 20:40 writes: Very much needed, solutions 1 and 2 are good ---on 1/24 @ 11:38 writes: Solution 1 and 2 are fine with me. ---on 1/24 @ 15:32 writes: I personally think both solutions should be implemented. Spamming a psishield should be about as effective against psionic attacks as spamming shield is for regular attacks. Although I'm not sure if void is 2.5s, whatever it is it should be equivalent. ---on 1/26 @ 22:47 writes: I'm okay with sol 2.